


My Body is a Cage

by Wolfca



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfca/pseuds/Wolfca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there a way to save Harrison Wells from Eobard Thawne? Can the once two men be split back into their own bodies? SnowWells. Written after seeing the WonderCon Trailer</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Body is a Cage

My Body is a Cage  
Harrison Wells had been revealed he was the Man in Yellow, the Reverse Flash, and Nora Allen’s murderer. He was taunting the team he had been friends with all this time, saying he was going to kill them all before the night was through. Arrow and Firestorm had been called in to help. The fight went up to the roof of STAR Labs while Caitlin and Cisco ran outside. Looking up they saw a flash of yellow and as if to prove irony existed, the Reverse Flash was falling from the roof slowly before crashing through one of the STAR Labs lit signs. Another thud and he was slumped on the concrete ground not moving. His body was distorting its image but there was no other movements, an arrow through his shoulder and burns on his suit. Caitlin risked approaching closer even though everyone told her to stay back. She couldn’t help it; she was medically train after all. As she got closer to him, Arrow had rappelled down and was ready to fire again. Caitlin told him to wait. Reverse Flash breathing was gurgled and ragged, he was clearly dying. Now close enough to him, Caitlin could see blood pouring from a severe head wound.

“Help me.” Came a frightened whimper from him.

“Why should we?” Arrow snapped at him.

“Help, I’ve been stuck in this nightmare body for 15 years.” The weak voice of Harrison Wells said.

His eyes stopped glowing and the distortion stopped and Caitlin was staring into the man beneath the mask, a frightened man.

“Let’s end this now.” Firestorm barked as he glowed with fire.

“No wait! There is something going on here we’re not seeing.” Caitlin pleaded with them all.

Firestorm was not happy that Caitlin was defending this man.

“Caitlin Snow. I’m so glad I managed to influence this nightmare to hire you.” Harrison replied, relief in his weak voice.

“Influence? What are you talking about?” Barry asked now curious as to what this killer was on about.

“My name is Harrison Wells. A man named Eobard Thawne caused my car to crash and killed my wife. He then somehow absorbed my memories and DNA into his own.” Harrison was still so weak and the blood around him was becoming alarming.

Then he seemed to become determined to hold on to finish his story. He reached up and grabbed Caitlin’s arm, his grip was determined but shaky.

“I’m not a murderer! He is. He stole my life, my body. But the accelerator. It did something to me, to us. Its help split our personalities some more. We’re two people in one body.” Harrison continued but suddenly stopped out of breath and in pain.

Caitlin looked wide eyed as she looked up to Firestorm.

“Please I need that Quantum Splicer for a moment.” Caitlin said with urgency in her voice as she held out her hand for the device.

Firestorm de-merged and Ronnie looked angry but Stein had the device and handed it to her.

“I think I know where you are going with this.” Stein told her.

Caitlin smiled at the Professor before attached the device on the Reverse Flash. It activated and red lightning instantly covered his body. A scream of pain before a bright red glow exploded from him, temporary blinding everyone. Once they could see they were amazed to see where there was one man now laid two on the floor. Reverse flash now looked different, blonde hair. The second man was the man they had all gotten used to seeing, Harrison Wells. The man jumped to his feet despite cuts and bruises on his face and ran away completely frightened from the man in leather beside him. Caitlin and Cisco went after him while the others wondered what to do with this dangerous man.

Reverse Flash just smiled before closing his eyes and releasing his last breath. Barry looked over at Harrison and saw the man was still standing but clearly upset. Then he looked down at the Reverse Flash and saw him fade away as if he never existed. The team went over to Harrison just as Joe turned up and they all gathered round him.

Harrison proceeded to explain about the night he ‘died’ and what he knew of Eobard and both he and Stein figured that seeing as the man wasn’t from this time, his death would not affect Harrison like it would if Stein or Ronnie were injured. They were all a little unsure if they should trust this new man but Joe could tell he wasn’t lying, he was genuinely still the same frightened and scared man who had stepped out of a car crash. They rushed him to hospital and Caitlin couldn’t help but stay beside him. He wasn’t like the Harrison they had worked with; he was much sweeter and a tad shy but still had a brilliant mind.

Harrison was obviously still traumatised after 15 years of being trapped in another man’s body and being aware of the things he had done and committed under his name. However, Caitlin was always there and stayed by him. Ronnie couldn’t help but feel jealous and remembered a conversation they had about her not wanting to move away and he figured she had changed her mind about who she loved. Ronnie left as Firestorm but couldn’t remain angry at Caitlin or Harrison. Caitlin was soon finding Harrison to be quite the romantic when he plucked up the courage to do something. It was no surprise to anyone that they started dating after he had made her co-director of STAR Labs. Central City allowed him to rebuild his lab and STAR Labs was again a shining beacon in the city. More people became aware of the existence of the Flash and meta-humans and STAR Labs was there to help protect the city.

But every night, Harrison would always look up into the vast night sky and find the brightest star and smile. Harrison would never forget Tess and even Caitlin was aware he would always hold a place in his heart towards her. These days Harrison regarded Caitlin as his bright star. He was in a dark place, caged in the living nightmare, but she had shone a light and guided him out and into the light. Caitlin shined brighter everyday it dazed Harrison until one day she split. Harrison was not holding two stars, the tiny star, his little son was named Gideon, and he vowed he would do anything to protect them both with all his power.


End file.
